


Three O' Clock (On the Dot)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coprophilia, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Tasting, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a joke gone wrong, Steve, Clint, and Bruce find out about one of Tony's kinks. It turns out that Steve likes it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three O' Clock (On the Dot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts).



> Written from this prompt: Could you write one where Tony has a scat fetish and Steve takes a healthy one on his chest? 
> 
> Yes, this is a scat fetish fic (a.k.a. shit). Yes, it is graphic. You've been warned.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely fiftyshadesofstony! I love you, and thanks for helping me brainstorm!

Steve, Bruce, and Clint were spending some quality time in the living room of Stark tower, drinking beers as they browsed on the internet. A month had passed since the awkward sounding incident, and now that Tony and Steve were back on good terms he felt comfortable enough to have some of his fellow Avengers over. While Steve invited Tony to join them, his fiancé declined, saying that he had some work to finish in the lab. Tony had spent almost every day with Steve to make it up to his partner and kick his sounding habit, and now that several weeks had passed Tony was allowed to spend time in his lab again.

While Steve was relieved that things had improved with Tony, he still wished his partner would have joined them. It frustrated him that Tony wanted to be alone rather than spend time with his fellow Avengers, as Steve saw it as an important part of team bonding. Worst of all, he was terrified that Tony was going to sound himself again. They hadn’t fucked since Steve caught him in the act of using ROB because Steve was worried about hurting his fiancé’s cock. He was still paranoid about what Tony was doing in the lab, though he didn’t want to admit it. When Clint suggested playing a little prank on Tony, however, Steve’s emotion raddled brain gave the archer’s plan some serious consideration. Maybe it would get Tony to leave the lab and push the thoughts of his partner sounding out of his head.

“Steve, do you really think this is a good idea? You and Tony just made up and-” Bruce was cut off by Clint as he shoved his left hand into the scientist’s face to shut him up.

“You have to do it now. You can’t back out. Now just send him the video and have Jarvis film him while he watches it and we’ll post his reaction video on YouTube. Come on, it’ll be hilarious to see Tony freak out!” before Steve could respond, Clint clicked the “send” button on one of the holograms, sending the controversial video to Tony’s email.

“Clint, no!” Steve yelled as he put his hand up to the hologram, but there was no way he could un-send the message.

“Calm down, Steve, everything will be fine. We won’t watch him and we won’t post it on the internet. You two can talk about it later,” Bruce said reassuringly as he glared over at Clint, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

“We’re still going to watch it. Jarvis, live stream Tony’s reaction for us, and don’t let Steve tell you otherwise,” the archer demanded, and immediately they saw the brunet’s face.

Tony had just opened up his Starkmail account on a hologram in front of his work bench and immediately noticed a message from Steve titled “Love You.” He smiled a little and raised his left eyebrow in curiosity as he tapped the message and opened the hyperlink in the message.

He heard piano music begin to play, and watched wide eyed as two women came onto the screen. Tony had heard about the video several years ago, but had never actually bothered to watch it. He’d tossed the subject matter of the video around his head about how it would go with Steve, how the topic could be approached and whether or not his partner would be willing, but for the most part Tony repressed the idea.

As he watched, his cock began to harden and he quickly unbuttoned his jeans, allowing his cut dick to spring free. He spit on his right hand and began to rub the head of his cock with his thumb as he watched the two girls. Tony wasn’t all that interested in the women; rather he was aroused by what they were doing. Their tongues moved in swirling motions around a shared item, and as they spit up and swallowed the object of their sexual needs, Tony lost it and came all over the workbench.

“I didn’t know Tony was so kinky, Steve! Damn, you’re crazy to keep him around!” Clint howled with laughter as he looked over at Bruce, who was vomiting profusely in the corner of the room.

Steve’s face turned a deep shade of red as he ordered Jarvis to stop filming. When he looked at the two separate reactions to his fiancé’s private endeavors, he felt sick. Even though Steve was still upset about the events a few weeks prior, this was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want his teammates to know anything about their kinks, with the exception of Bruce, who joined them in their sexual escapades on occasion.

Before watching the reaction video, Steve had no clue that this was something that turned Tony on. For one, Steve didn’t know this particular kink existed. While he knew people could be turned on by bodily fluids like urine and saliva, never in a minute would he think that people would want to bring… That into their sex play. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea: it was unsanitary, squishy, difficult to clean up, and smelly. Would they need to have special sheets covering their bed? Would Tony want him to wear gloves, an apron and a mask like a doctor?  Was there more than just the act itself that turned Tony on? He knew they were going to have to talk about it, and he absolutely dreaded it. Before that could happen, however, he needed to get rid of Bruce and Clint.

“Get out,” Steve said coldly as he stood up, folded his arms against his chest and glared at Clint.

“Come on, I want to see how you’re going to act when Tony comes up!” Clint continued to laugh, though he flinched a little when he saw the scowl on Steve’s face.

“This is between me and Tony. Now this doesn’t leave this living room, Clint, and that’s an order. Take Bruce home right now. I’m not going to say it again,” Steve growled as he continued his stare down with Clint, and eventually the archer backed off and led Bruce to the elevator.

“Hey, where are you two going? The party hasn’t even arrived yet! Did you get bored with Ste- Bruce are you okay? Clint what happened to him? Too much beer?” Tony asked in concern when the elevator stopped on his floor and opened.

“We think he’s sick with the flu or something. He was looking kind of green, not like ‘Hulk’ green but ‘I’m going to puke’ green and eventually he just blew chunks all over the carpet. There’s a lot of it, so you should probably help Steve,” Clint answered without hesitation as the elevator went down to the ground level floor, and the archer dragged Bruce out and waved bye to Tony as the doors closed

 _Okay, Bruce never gets sick and Clint looked like he was laughing or crying… And Steve sent me that video about ten minutes ago… Are you fucking kidding me?_ Tony put the pieces together and realized exactly what occurred upstairs.

“Steve you son of a bitch!” Tony snarled as he stomped over to Steve, who was sanitizing his hands after cleaning up Bruce’s vomit.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Steve asked innocently as he put the bottle of sanitizer on the coffee table and gave his partner his undivided attention.

“First off, how did you know that was one of my kinks? And second, why did you share that information with Clint and Bruce? You know Clint’s gonna tell everyone!” Tony yelled as he forcefully poked his left finger into Steve’s chest, causing the larger man to move back slightly.

“Tony, until I saw what you did when you were watching it I had no idea! And I didn’t want to send it to you; Clint pressed send before I could tell him no. We were going to play a practical joke on you and we were going to make a reaction video, but it just, uh, went into a direction I didn’t expect…” the blonde answered in embarrassment and shame as he moved Tony’s hand and brought him into an embrace.

“Don’t touch me, Steve. You already made me feel bad enough about me stuffing my cock and I really don’t want to hear what you have to say about this. I didn’t ever want you to know about this and now everyone does. Congratulations on a prank well done, Steve,” Tony pushed away from Steve, muttered something along the lines of “fuck you” and rushed out of the room, leaving Steve to think about his actions.

He did feel terrible about his harsh reaction towards Tony in regard to his sounding addiction, but it was one kink that was simply too much for Steve. The fact that he stuck his finger inside of such a sensitive part not meant to hold anything for than cum or urine made him feel sick, and there were times he had thrown up a little in his mouth at the thought. He couldn’t bear to see Tony do that to himself again, and if he could replace the brunet’s love of sounding with a different kink he’d do it.

When Steve finally went to bed at eleven at night, he found Tony lying naked on his stomach with his face in the blonde’s pillow. He was muttering something to himself, and as Steve quietly approached the bed Tony picked up his head and glanced over at his partner.

“Tony, I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me what you liked. I was just so upset that you were enjoying a robot more than you were me, and just because I don’t like sounding doesn’t mean I’m going to hate everything you want…” Steve’s voice trailed off as he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers affectionately through Tony’s messy brown hair.

“It’s over, Cap. Let’s just stop talking about it and go to sleep,” Tony muttered as he got up from his belly side down position and sat on the edge of the bed with Steve.

“No, we’re not done talking about it. How do we… What do we need to do to set this up? I’m willing to do it if this is still something you want,” Steve answered confidently, though in a calm and soft tone of voice as he wrapped his arms around Tony.

“You sure you’re down for this, Steve? It’s okay if you’re not, I really do understand. It’s not exactly the sexiest thing…” the brunet mumbled into Steve’s right bicep before placing a tender kiss to his rough flesh.

“Tony, as long as it’s not sounding I’m okay with it. You do pee on me to get me off, and this is just another thing that comes out of the human body,” Steve reassured the smaller man as he pulled him down onto the bed, planting several tender kisses to his lips before they drifted off to sleep.

When Tony woke up the next afternoon, he realized that he was sleeping on the couch. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there, and the fact that Steve wasn’t alongside him made him uncomfortable. The last thing he remembered was being curled up in his fiancé's big, muscular arms, fast asleep on their king size mattress. The living room was a little chilly, so he wrapped a black fleece blanket around his naked body and walked back to their bedroom, and was surprised by what he found.

“Is this a good set up, Tony? I did some research while you were asleep, and I put a mattress bag over our mattress and brought my old sheets from my apartment to use since I don’t care what happens to them. Is there anything else I need to do?” Steve asked nervously as he finished spreading the dingy yellow sheets on their bed.

“Steve, you don’t need to do this, really it’s fine,” Tony swallowed hard as he looked at Steve’s naked body and imagined him sprawled out on the sheets, covered in his own bodily excretions.

“Tony, I want to. Remember that I can say Kanye West anytime I don’t think I can handle it. You’re not forcing me into this. Now it’s almost three, and you know what that means,” Steve smirked as he motioned for Tony to come over to him.

Tony, excited that in less than ten minutes he’d be living out this particular kink for the first time in his life, dropped his blanket and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a small shoe box, opened it and pulled out a small spray bottle.

“What is that? Steve asked as he watched Tony bring the small black spray bottle to the bed with him.

“It disinfects shit. It doesn’t take away the smell or the taste but at least when we’re doing this we won’t have to worry about getting sick. And Steve, I’ll just admit that I already love the way your shit smells, and I’m hoping it tastes just as good,” the brunet answered with a wink as he hopped onto the middle of the bed and sat flat on his back, and Steve got on top of him.

Steve kissed Tony delicately as he felt his bowels rumble in the impending need to defecate. He didn’t want to press his lips too hard against Tony’s; the blonde was struggling to keep his asshole clenched up as it was, and focusing on his partner’s lips would severely hinder his ability to hold it in. Tony could sense that his fiancé had to go, and he whispered directions into Steve’s ear.

He nodded in response and slowly crawled off of Tony’s body. Steve stood up with his ass facing in Tony’s direction and brought his legs alongside either side of the smaller man’s body and crouched down, giving the brunet a perfect view. Tony’s cock sprang to life as he focused his attention on Steve’s hairy asshole and licked his lips the moment the blonde’s hole began to open. He watched in sheer, euphoric delight as Steve defecated, pushing out a long, smooth, piece of shit directly onto the arc reactor. As the warm bodily excretion curled on his chest, Tony quickly grabbed the spray to his right and sprayed it, killing all of the bacteria in the process.

After the harmful microbes were eradicated, Tony was able to completely enjoy the sight in front of him. He took a long, deep breath, enjoying the gamey, sweet smell of Steve’s feces. In his entire life, he’d never met anyone whose shit smelled so strongly, yet pleasantly, at the same time, and Tony sometimes wondered if that’s why he wanted to try this so much. Nothing ever smelled that incredible to him, and he found himself wishing that there was a cologne he could create that replicated the aroma that he could wear whenever Steve was away for extended periods of time.

When the last piece of excrement dropped down from Steve’s asshole, Tony quickly sprayed the blonde’s asshole, lifted himself up onto his elbows and proceeded to clean out his fiancé’s asshole with his tongue. While Tony wasn’t surprised that he enjoyed the taste of Steve’s ass after a healthy shit, he was shocked that he loved it so much. The remaining bits of excrement on Steve’s asshole were a bit gritty, yet smooth at the same time. It felt incredible on Tony’s tongue, and as he swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle he wished the taste would never leave his mouth.

“Tony… Can I face you now, please? I want to see you…” Steve gasped for breath, finding himself incredibly aroused and relieved after having had his bowel movement on his lover’s body.

Tony pulled away from Steve’s asshole and the blonde swiftly turned around and straddled Tony’s hips. He leaned down and kissed Tony, pressing their chests together in the process. Steve’s excrement squished between their muscular chests, causing it to ooze out and spread the expanse of their chests. When Steve pulled away and brought himself up to look at the sight below him, he found his head foggy with lust when he saw that his fiancé’s chest was covered with his shit. It gave him a sense of accomplishment and pride, and Steve imagined the scent of his feces marking Tony forever, keeping him as his prize forever.

He brought both of his palms down into the brown matter and smeared if further down Tony’s chest, causing it to get stuck in the genius’ stomach hair. Steve loved the way that the little hairs on the brunet’s chest and stomach would spring back up after his shit covered fingers rubbed through them, and to him it symbolized just how turned on Tony’s entire body was. Tony was his and his alone, and this moment proved that.

Tony swiped at some of the shit on his chest with both hands and proceeded to grab Steve’s ass, leaving palm and finger marks on the super-soldier’s ass, alternating between wiggling his ass and slapping it. Steve moaned loudly in response, and when he looked down into Tony’s eyes he knew he was growing desperate with a need for release.

“Ride me, Steve,” Tony pleaded in a soft whisper, and Steve reached over and grabbed the hand sanitizer from the nightstand, poured it onto his fingers and cleaned them before grabbing a condom from the nightstand drawer.

He opened the packaging, pulled the piece of latex out and found which way it rolled out. Steve pinched the tip as he rolled the condom onto Tony’s cock. Even though it had been a month ago, Steve was still nervous about Tony getting an infection in his slit after he had stretched it out. Luckily the tissue was tightening again and Steve could no longer fit a finger into it. 

After the condom was in place, Steve dug his fingers into his feces, spit into his hand and smeared the shit and saliva mixture onto the brunet’s sheathed cock, using it as a makeshift, natural lubricant.

After Tony’s cock was prepared, Steve slowly slid himself down onto the brunet’s entire length. He loved the way Tony’s shit covered cock felt inside of him, and the idea of his excrement being forced back up into his body again sent a shockwave of arousal through his body. As Steve slid up and down on Tony’s cock, the genius played with the feces covering his fiancé’s hairy chest, enjoying the way that it felt on his fingertips. He’d never seen Steve look so beautiful; his head was thrown back, he was moving hard and fast on Tony’s rock hard dick, and his hands were placed in the finger painted mess that was designed on the brunet’s chest.

Tony, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, grabbed Steve’s throbbing cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, and in a matter of seconds the blonde was coming, his thick ropes of semen mixing in with the shit on the genius’ chest. He completely lost control when he watched Steve dip his left index finger into the cum and excrement mixture and lick it off of his fingertips. Tony cried out in pleasure as he came, filling the condom’s reservoir tip to the brim with semen. As he rode out his orgasm, Tony gripped the base of the condom, pulled out of Steve and removed the condom before tying it up and tossing it in the trashcan. Steve’s legs felt weak and shaky from the intensity of his orgasm and he came crashing down on Tony, knocking the wind out of him.

“Sorry, Tony. You okay?” Steve asked as he swiftly rolled off of Tony and pulled him flush against his body.

“Y-yeah…. Amazing actually… Did you like it?” Tony questioned as he buried his face into Steve’s neck before pressing a kiss to the brown-stained flesh.

“I loved it. Now we should probably get in the shower and clean up,” Steve said quietly as he lifted up Tony’s chin with his right hand and pressed a kiss to his lips.

As wonderful as getting clean together was, Steve and Tony couldn’t wait to get dirty again, and they’d only have to wait until three in the afternoon to do it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon that requested this, I have been wanting to write a scat fetish fic since the beginning, and I am so glad you prompted me and gave me this opportunity. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :) .
> 
> And Em, thank you so much for your enthusiasm and helping me decide how I wanted to approach this. You are one of the best friends I've had, and I can never thank you enough for how amazing you've been. I love you <3 .


End file.
